pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Desert Oasis
Desert Oasis is one of the battlegrounds playable in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. The map represents Ancient Egypt. This is a 2-lane battleground where the opposing teams must compete in capturing the pieces of the Staff of Ra, which, when completed by either teams, will become a superweapon that can incinerate enemy buildings from a long range. Lore SInce ancient times, inhabitants of the Nile, both undead or alive, worship the sun god named Ra. His very first temple was constructed in the middle of a desert oasis, where an ancient civilization inhabited the lands and praised their gods. But as time was shifted, a New Ancient Zgyptian empire grew more powerful that even Rome was crushed. The last target to their conquest were the inhabitants of the said oasis. Will Ra's favor go to the conquerors or the defenders of his shrine? Battleground Overview The battleground consists of 2 lanes. These lanes is where minions will rush and attack each others defenses. Like in other battlegrounds, there are 3 tiers of defenses. The first and second one is composed of a barricade of 2 towers, a gate where units of that team can enter, and impassable but destructible walls. Behind it is a barracks, which deals significant damage with its cannons and also spawn extra defenders, another tower, and the team's healing well. The third tier is surrounded by Tier 2, which is composed of 2 Mighty Towers and the Sphere of Influence. Like in a MOBA, the team who destroys the opposing team's sphere wins the game. Objectives Temples of Ra At the top lane, there is a Temple of Ra located in the middle north of the lane. The same temple is located at the middle south of the bottom lane. The Plant Team controls the top temple while the zombies control the bottom. Staff of Ra Ra will occasionally drop a piece of the staff. Each team must retrieve the pieces and return them to their respective temples. If the enemy kills the holder of the piece, he can steal the piece from them. If one team manage to get 3 pieces, the obelisk of that temple will activate. Wrath of Ra Ra will assist the team to assemble his staff first. As the obelisk activates, it will start firing incineration beams at a long range that deals huge damage to enemy structures. This will last for a minute, with each beam having an interval of 3 seconds to fire. Once the obelisk exhausts, everyone can prepare to collect the pieces again. Ra, the Egyptian Sun God, will be the announcer in this map. Rogue Fighters These are the rogue fighters who reside in the "jungle", or rather the abandoned village areas and barren desert. Instead of gaining cash from killing them (which is common to other MOBAs), you gain EXP and their respect. Once you defeat them, you can stand on their camp until you capture them. Once captured, they will push the nearest lane and fight for your side. The following fighters are seen in Desert Oasis. Fighter Camps These camps are composed of 2 Buckethead Mummies, 1 Screendoor Mummy (a mummy holding a hieroglyphics door), and 1 Spear Throwing Mummy. These camps come in numbers and they can effectively outnumber an opposing minion wave push when hired. Defeating them is easy, but you can easily get outnumbered due to their heavy armor and numbered attacks. Group damage can deal with them easily. The Buckethead Mummies are potentially strong fighters who deal a little bit more damage than a standard mummy minion. They also got 30% defense that make them a bit more durable. The Screendoor Mummy is rather weak in damage, but very tanky. Having 45% passive defense on their front end means that it's hard to face them while fighting. They do have a weaker rear end so attacking them from behind is the easiest way to deal with them. The Spear Throwing Mummy is a range attacking unit. It deals rather high damage but has weak health so dispatching them is just easy. Raider Camp These camps are composed with 2 Camel Raider Zombies. They deal decent damage against structures and has lots of health. You need to have an ally or two if you want to defeat them quickly and hire them. The Camel Riders, like what is said above, have high health and have melee attacks, being able to deal bonus damage against structures. They are pretty weak at close-quarters combat so they can easily be defeated by numbers. Gargantuar Camp (Boss Camp) The boss camp in this map is a Mummified Gargantuar. He is located in the very center of the map, in the Barren Desert. You need your whole team to defeat this guy. It has extremely high health, high damage, and can smash the ground to deal area damage that can stun the team. There is a specific animation that tells when he will do a powerful smash. Upon capturing, the Mummified Gargantuar will be a devastating pushing tool. The Mummified Gargantuar is very durable and can siege towers with ease. His enormous health pool makes it very hard to defeat alone. It has the ability to summon an Imp Mummy that constantly spawn every 3rd attack. The imp mummies are weak, but they are devastating in numbers. He can also slam the ground with his Desert Slam, dealing damage to enemy units, structures, as well as stunning them for 1.5 second. Once this brute is unleashed onto you, gather your team and overpower it before it destroys half your base. Environment Like other battlegrounds, Desert Oasis has bushes that provide stealth, walls to juke at, and a high, elevated grounds that can give fighting advantages Desert Oasis uses the standard Day-and-Night system (3 minutes of day and 3 minutes of night). There are some watery areas on the map, one of them is the Oasis in the middle of the desert where the Mummified Gargantuar resides, and the water surrounding the temples. The watery areas provides good strategic efforts in escaping and team fights. Typical land heroes have their movement slowed by 30% whenever they move on the water, amphibious heroes (like pirate heroes and tangle kelps) can move 30% quicker on these waters, and flying heroes (like Rotobunny and Jettison) can hover on them with equal speed (unless if they're grounded). Every 5 minutes, there will be an ambush attack that comes out from the bushes. This ambush is consisted of either 2 bucketheads and a conehead, or 2 coneheads and a spear thrower. These are considered rogue zombies. They fight for no one, which means that they will attack any units or structures from any side, but unlike the rogues in the jungle, they cannot be recruited once defeated. Battleground Tips The battleground is relatively small, yet your actions all over the map can affect your victory. Occasionally capture the pieces of the staff whenever its revealed on the map. Offense is a very important role here. Having strong fighting advantage will make your team either fend off the opposing team or kill the one who just happens to hold the pieces. Having 2 lanes mean that the game will probably end quick by the medium of pushing. Since the objectives are periodically given and just too short, teams can be given time defending their base and fending of minion waves. Hiring rogue minions for your team can secure a pushing advantage. You can wreck towers with ease using the Camel Raiders, or outnumber a defender with the squad of buckets and hieroglyphic doors. The Mummified Gargantuar is dangerous to engage alone. Make sue your team has a sizable number of levels before you engage this boss. Image Gallery (A word from creator: I am a mediocre drawer who uses MS Paint whenever I draw images for my stuff. You can suggest some drawing for the map. But for now, this section is empty.) Hero Quotes These quotes are said by specific heroes once the battle has started. Sunny *Ah, Desert Oasis. One of the very first cradle of civilizations. A gifted place for the Sun. Jabquez ' *I remembered this arid place. I remember people taken out from this place and sent to a different land to fight. 'Keth Raz *Ra. I have returned to the place where you summoned me. May you guide me in this battle. 'Ramzom ' *This place was ruined by war. Vulnerable to conquest. Right for my taking.